Sleepless in Capeside
by Evie
Summary: Pacey and Joey return from their summer away.


  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, no profit intended  
Rating: PG  
Category: PJ  
Author's Note: K, another really random and silly story...  
  
  
Sleepless in Capeside  
by Evie  
  
Yesterday, I woke up in a fog of delight. I had my  
arms around the most beautiful woman on the planet.  
Today, I'm all alone. It's painful yes, I knew it would  
be, but this... there is no way I'm getting any sleep  
tonight. We should have just stayed out there  
until we had to show up for the first day of school.  
Six more days of added bliss, instead of back to the  
pullout couch in my brother's bachelor pad.   
  
Oh, did I tell you Dougie's got a girlfriend? Shocker,  
I know. But she's in there right now with him. I think  
they're asleep now, but oh my God the torture it was  
when they were awake. I don't know if I can  
handle this. I really am worn out, but I'm so agitated  
I know that the sleep my body so desperately craves  
will never come.  
  
I smack my pillow roughly. This thing is not helping  
my comfort. In fact this thing is agitating the hell  
out of me. It smells terrible! I'm used to smelling  
her hair, I know. The sensation it gives me. God, it's  
almost as wonderful as kissing her... almost.   
  
Ugh! I'm twisting like a mad man in these sheets.  
Damn it! I hurl the pillow across the room. Luckily,  
it didn't knock over any of Dougie's priceless garbage.  
  
When did those fucking crickets get so loud? Chirp,  
chirp, chirp... Oh man! Will this torture ever end?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I think I need another drink of water. "Ouch!" Now,  
I know I'm home. Tripping over Alexander's toys  
in the night. How could I have gone through an  
entire three months of my life without it?  
  
Thank goodness, Bessie didn't hear me. I am so not  
in the mood to see any of them. No one to remind  
me even more so that I'm back in Capeside. I feel  
sick enough as it is.  
  
Three months. That's an awful long time in our world.  
And I just don't see how on earth I'm expected to  
sleep without him. I'm so used to him. I'm going  
to go insane, I know it. Why in the hell does it  
have to be so hot?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If Joey didn't live so far I could hoof the tolerable  
five minutes I can stand before going crazy without her.  
But instead, I've got Doug's car. Okay, I've stolen  
Doug's car... so it's a police vehicle. It's all in  
the family right? I'll bring it back before anyone  
notices. I just need to be with her just for a few  
hours. I need my rest ya know?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bed? Sofa? Bed? Sofa? Like it makes a difference, Joey.  
You're never going to get any sleep anyway.   
  
I hope a guest doesn't come down. I can't bear  
going back in that stuffy room. Why couldn't we  
just have stayed on the freaking boat for a little   
bit longer? I mean, what would have an extra week...  
two weeks? ...month and half really hurt? I know  
life, I have one, unfortunately for me.   
  
I plop down on the sofa and reach for the remote.  
Wow there is actually stuff to watch on TV at 3am?  
I try to settle into an old episode of 'Family Ties'.  
Pacey would love this. Pace... How am I going  
to sustain sanity without sleep?   
  
As wonderful as this show is, I'm growing even more  
restless. Shit. I think I'll go sit out  
on the porch for a while. It's got to be a little  
cooler out there...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wonder if I can get into her window? Probably not.  
What in the hell was I thinking? Luckily, I left  
the car far enough away not to wake anyone. But damn it  
I have to get in.   
  
As I approach the Potter family home, I see a blue glaring  
light suddenly cease in the living room area. Then...  
oh shit the front door is opening. I'm standing right  
in the middle of the front yard. There's no where to  
hide. I pray to God that... Oh, wow. Breathe Pacey,  
you just spent the entire summer alone with the woman...  
I know, but she's... breathtaking. God, damn it I'm seeing  
spots.  
  
I scarcely hear her feet bounding through the grass  
toward me, all I know is that....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh God! Pace!" God, must have heard me bitching and wanted  
me to shut up, because I can't believe I'm in his arms.  
"I missed you so much."  
  
"Care to kiss an old lonely sailor's troubles away?"  
he grumbles affectionately in my ear, cradling my body  
against his.  
  
Instead of answering his question, I reach up and grasp  
his neck with my hand. This is right. This is what I needed.  
Our lips meet and I melt for the thousandth time this summer.  
The way he works his tongue so gently, yet passionately...  
it's all I can do to not throw him down on the ground  
right now and have my way with him.  
  
Maybe I will...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As I live and breathe, she's going to kill me.  
Does she have to be this soft? Could it kill her not to  
taste this sweet? Does she realize what she's doing  
to me? Doesn't she know that I can't get enough of  
her? That I'll die without this... at least it feels  
that way. She's my entire world. I wonder if I'm hers.  
  
"Potter..." I'm kissing her neck now. I can't get her  
close enough to me. We need to go to the boat, but  
we'd get to comfortable and who's to say I'll be able  
to keep myself from sailing away from this godforsaken  
town once again.   
  
"Pace..." Her voice is just as sweet. I love everything  
about this woman.  
  
"Hmm?" I mumble.  
  
"We can go sit on the porch," she's suggesting.  
  
"'Kay."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We finally separate, but our hands keep us together.  
Linked and bonded, the way we were meant to be.  
I've known for quite a while that I love this man, but sometimes  
it amazes me just how frickin' much.  
  
Pacey settles onto the cushions of the porch swing  
and I settle onto him.  
  
"You sleepy?" he asks me. I love his voice. That sexy low-timbre,  
the way it caresses me, and holds me close.   
  
"A little," I answer truthfully.  
  
"You thinking about Dawson?"  
  
An odd question... well not really, but it was the farthest  
thing from my mind. I've been sitting here being far  
too selfish, grumbling and pouting about being without  
my Pacey.  
  
"No. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You obviously couldn't sleep. You were coming  
outside to think, right?"  
  
"More like daydream."  
  
"Oh? And what would theses post-midnight day dreams  
be about?"  
  
"Not sure really. Just someone vaguely resembling  
some tall guy with brown hair and blue eyes."  
  
"Someone I know?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I couldn't sleep without you either."  
  
"What are we gonna do, Pace?"  
  
"Let's not think about that right now, okay?" He lays  
a gentle kiss on my temple.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"In the morning?" she yawns against my chest, comforting  
me in way she'll never know.  
  
"In the morning, sweetie."  
  
"K, night." Her lips press into my shirt for a quick  
affectionate little kiss.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Mmm... I love you, Pacey."  
  
Whatever my next thought was going to be I can't remember.  
I'm to content to care. I've got my Jo. Sleep... feels  
good.  
  
End  
  
I know it's kinda weird, but this is so fun sitting up and  
writing at night after working all day. I hope for  
some feedback. 


End file.
